The present invention relates to games of amusement and, in particular, to board games of the type which can be played by two or more people, including a board with a plurality of triangular areas and pieces which can be moved about on the triangular areas.
There have been heretofore proposed numerous types of board games in which pieces are moved about playing areas on a board. Games such as checkers have simplistic rules and identical pieces and thus are easy to learn and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. However, games such as checkers do not involve as high a level of skill and strategy which many people desire. Board games such as chess offer higher levels of skill and strategy, but have numerous different pieces with different rules of movement for each, and thus are more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to learn. Many board games including checkers and chess are not suitable for play by more than two players unless the rules are substantially changed, often resulting in confusion. Indeed, many board games cannot even be played by more than two players.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, however, and a novel board game is provided.